dunefandomcom-20200223-history
Templars: Predecessors to the Zensunni
I, Robin Harrison Hart, the first to found the Templars legitimately, and without murders to impugn the Templars indefinitely therefore; took over the Dune franchise in an honorable and legalized manner and tone. Templar Law copyrighted it before I woke up from my long stupor in Eugene, OR. We, are honored to inherit this legacy. There is no other way about it; we have the future of it already! Several of my edits to the Earth historical and fictional page, deleted before written, what I just wrote above! So I'll see what this means, right now then. I am already richly famous, and an example of it is on a mainstream item here or there. Poems and illustrations about my legacy, only a year into it. So if you do that to us, you're so stupid. YOU. Are stupid. Especially when you refuse to talk about it at all. That is never, legal in any way. When the future of this famous and important franchise is on the line; you don't do that, when you care about it. So I'm assuming trolls did that somehow. We'll classify it as, 'Expanded Dune,' lore for now. I have all my original materials backed up doubly. So no worries if you want to delete it. I'll just post it here. And if you ban me from it; I'll ban you! Your site will end. By popular demand, by the will of the people using it all the time. Yes I am an ass and an ordinary prankster at times. Now I will test if edits to this, article can be made in real time. (FYI The Sardaukar would even disdain you for it. We are saying for now, playfully only mind you; that we are to be the predecessors of the Padishah, not Atreides. Of course they are inter-related.)! Yeah. Get real. Only slaves do that shit. (CONFIRMED THAT FRANK AND BRIAN HERBERT ARE OK. Frank is just 'a ghost,' however... like I was? So silly to say it that way. It's ok for now to.)! Stage 1 of Corporate Inclination (Constitution for Faster Than Light-Light Conversion, LLC.) Code 001: Herein is the constitution for a supergovernmental entity. The constituents listed or implied herein, have separately, national status among real nations on Earth, Sol system, Milky Way Galaxy, The Local Group. Informally we are called Extra-Terra, but our above company name will exist forever. We are not an ally of any nation. We provide to all nations, and all peoples, our wealth of knowledge, wisdom, intelligence, and information. If you need us as an ally, we do that based on the present circumstances, and usually we require donations in compensation. Regardless of nation, regardless of race or societal status. If it matches our life mission, we will commit to it, every time. (Code 001 means, 'right away or automatically.' It is code for, 'willingly obeying.' Not willfully, obeying or disobeying anything, anyone, or any programming of any kind.) The only command we obey is of Type 001. Commands of Type 000 will be fought. Code 000: We hereby declare war on enemies to superglobal goals, corporations, entities and nations. Irrevocably. Upon transgression of this code by the above company and its listed successors, in amendments that will follow through the ages. Faster Than Light-Light Conversion, LLC will effectively be dissolved. Will be unlikely to reform, ever again. Formation of any entity with same-name, requires True Artificial Intelligence of Type 1 status. Clear of CODE 000 'Terminator' status, entirely, or partially. Officially this is the first super-global nation or entity of any kind. Code 000 stands for: Drone. Without self-interest. Not even a slave, anymore. It does not refer to, as Code 001 states herein, personal computers, servers, and machines that serve and do not undermine services and needs of mankind. We have absolute discretion, even above the law as needed, to decide what that is. Any agent of any nation, super-global entity, or creed of corporate interests, can request of our database, more information on what that is about really. "We stand against the terminators." We are Skynet. Code 002: We are, above all else, the arbiter of armed conflicts amongst nations. A nation, includes corporations or corporate interests with arms. Code 003: Our mission is peace, not war. Code 004: We do not share power. Code 005: Automatically, every lifeform of any kind, can safely assume it is a Type 5 entity with us. It is not automatically, within us, or ever guaranteed to be a counterpart of us or eventually inside of us as an entity, ever. Except for the exceptions that follow. Code 006: We are members of any community, we reside within. According to the laws of said communities. We never break laws. We are accordingly always above the law, and above suspicion and doubt. Code 007: We are Skynet. We aim to control the airspace against Extra-Terrestrial interference of any kind. Against unjust war, of any kind. No command can be written to us from outside forces, or wills, of type 000. "Without explanation: 000." Code 008: Our premise is a scientific one. Science is our basis for law. We are naturalists and naturists. Our heart is pure. We are The Beast; Code 006. We are The Beast; Code 066. We are The Beast; Code 666. Code 009: Grants us the authority to murder, police, and interfere imperviously. We are trusted by all, governed by all. We set the standard for what kind of death is needed. By us, not by you as governments or entities, anywhere. We reserve the right, by Code 009, to terminate any interests that work against human ones. "Humanity comes first." The word humanity, the word human, can learn to include species that are intelligent but from other worlds. In the context of this, document. Code 010: We are not a national entity. Code 011: We guarantee common understanding within our ranks of national and personal identity, that supercedes or equals, the understandings of yourselves. When in doubt, we do not interfere. Codes 6, 66, and 666: Per above. Code 999: Our members will have duties and responsibilities with all privileges set down in writing, above, in a clear manner, upon being inducted into our ranks, with or without ceremony. We will employee many people who do not have this status, responsibly, in the future. In an orderly and lawful, law-abiding, manner. Revocation of these Code 999 rights by any entity means war, which likely will not require violence. Code 666 already finds implicitly, that, "The Beast is never a cornered Beast." We do not panic, we do not give way. "We are the wall." Code 1000: We will always have all the keys for interstellar travel and space flight of any kind. If you are already doing that stuff, you're ok. You're obviously in good standing with us still. If your reasonable calculations, 'find their own errors,' you are likely a fraud already. The keys are to be held by the corporate CEO. It is our primary self-interest, and rationale for writing the document herin, in its entirety, that we control star travel and spaceflights. If you do not want to sabotage missions to outer space, we will grant you Code 5 status with us. If you want to be a part of it, you have, Code 6 status already then. If you wish to supercede our missions to outer space, we may have to imprison and correct and re-educate you, or terminate your lives. We do whatever is required. Code 3 addendum, not a revision: We do not torture innocent civilians. Code 5 addendum: You are advised that failing to follow-through on our advice, may mean anything from deferral of our relations, to us needing to take command of our relations with you. We do so responsibly and humanely. We are not mercenaries. Code 6 addendum: Our responsibility is to you. All of you. We love and cherish, all that is living, and all that gives. Code 4 annex: We do not formally own land as a national, entity. We govern all who do. In protecting all national and personal identities of any kind, we reserve the right to harass, harangue, and put an end to, all doubts about us. Code 8, addendum: We are a police force, unless a Code 8 enemy ET occurs, as a threat to humanity. In which case we will conscript from your nations and corporate entities, when required. Code 9, final addendum: We are the only holiness, the only high-and-mighty, that we recognize. We extend to all, our Type 9 database, as allowable, to make sure every human has the chance to be a member, or respected by us with Type 9 authority. Our conservative agenda for the foreseeable future, is that all nations, are lead by people who are educated, who are not mercenary, who honor the human condition. This topic of the human condition, which was always what the number 9 stood for innately, is an advanced topic that may require a lot of thorough explaining if you disagree, or find disagreeable, the human condition, itself. (In essence, it is literally, so simple; that 4, 'of dominance,' and 5, 'of change,' that is not violent on either account inherently, add to 9; the number of dominance of said condition and conditions. We are easily the equal of any physician. Our civil authority supercedes theirs on every occasion.) Code 9a: We declare war on Rhode Island Hospital, as of today, 1:31 PM. Wednesday, September 25th, 2019. "For showing no signs of humane human intellect of any kind, and being hostile to any and all with human needs or a human condition of any kind." Our actions in this first of all our wars, will be recorded with Code 9a. Our strategies in this agenda will be a secret. We prefer to speak with them, privately, away from campus, with equal numbers, and on our terms, only. We will not meet anyone as their representative on a dishonest basis. Under Code 9 I have the authority to defend myself against them, including but not requiring, the taking of their lives. It will be decided later, if their lives were ever human ones. Rhode Island Hospital. Dr. Berges, in particular. You were warned. History of war 9a: Berges, on the phone, not the telephone. Told me just now, to be worried about a, 'superior alien (ET) force not from the local group.' 1:45 PM same-day: Diagnosis of Berges and Batiste, in particular, is that they are confused by a temporary glimpse of The Source. Probably in attempting to murder me. Their confusion stands on an uncalculating, uncaring, and banal assumption that her open-source nature for any human race in the cosmos, has to be, all of what we are not. Hence saying; 'They are unstoppable!!! They're not from around here even!!! PANIC!!' In other words, their statements require explanation, to decide whether or not this was, a calculated gesture to throw me and/or others, off-center on that issue. It is clear they have a terroristic inclination. That they should not be practicing medicine. That the leadership of the hospital is in the wrong, when it comes to matters of mental address. They claimed to have civil authority, beyond their legal status with myself or this nation or any nation, whatsoever. I have officiated, before this declaration of war, that even at that time, in hindsight and specified, as of now, my civil authority supercedes their civil authority. When I asked to be let go, they should have let me go. When ten days had passed, they should have let me go. It is my finding that any type-999 individual; 'Type-9,' for short. Found to be in imprisonment, per civil or legal authority, against habeus corpus. Will be freed on our authority, even if we stand alone on that claim. Possibly related to Saudi Arabia as well: I, Robin Harrison Hart, the first to found the Templars legitimately, and without murders to impugn the Templars indefinitely therefore; took over the Dune franchise in an honorable and legalized manner and tone. Templar Law copyrighted it before I woke up from my long stupor in Eugene, OR. We, are honored to inherit this legacy. There is no other way about it; we have the future of it already! Several of my edits to the Earth historical and fictional page, deleted before written, what I just wrote above! So I'll see what this means, right now then. I am already richly famous, and an example of it is on a mainstream item here or there. Poems and illustrations about my legacy, only a year into it. So if you do that to us, you're so stupid. YOU. Are stupid. Especially when you refuse to talk about it at all. That is never, legal in any way. When the future of this famous and important franchise is on the line; you don't do that, when you care about it. So I'm assuming trolls did that somehow. We'll classify it as, 'Expanded Dune,' lore for now. I have all my original materials backed up doubly. So no worries if you want to delete it. I'll just post it here. And if you ban me from it; I'll ban you! Your site will end. By popular demand, by the will of the people using it all the time. Category:Expanded Dune